


Its Difficult To Love A Shadowhunter

by castiel_lightwood



Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Malec, sleepy!alec
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-24
Updated: 2014-12-24
Packaged: 2018-03-03 03:37:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2836649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/castiel_lightwood/pseuds/castiel_lightwood
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>some sleepy!alec fluff I wrote for malec day <3</p>
            </blockquote>





	Its Difficult To Love A Shadowhunter

Magnus was slumped on the sofa, surrounded by spell books and paper covered with roughly drawn symbols. He rubbed his eyes and took a gulp of cold coffee. He shuddered and glanced at the clock. It was nearly four in the morning, and he was attempting to work on a spell for a client. It was a simple memory spell, but he wanted to make sure that there weren’t any extra notes on the matter. Maybe he would discover a simpler, more effective way of carrying it out.

He dropped his head into his hands, his chipped purple nail varnished fingers pressing into his temples. It wasn’t working. He couldn’t distract himself from the hollow sick feeling in his chest.

Alec still hadn’t called.

His boyfriend was out on a shadowhunter’s patrol to look into a couple of rogue vampires that were terrorising the streets of Manhattan. As always, whenever he went out on shadowhunter business, Alec had promised to call Magnus when he got back to the Institute. It was the only way that Magnus would know that Alec was safe. It was meant to stop him worrying.

Alec had gone out at 10pm. 6 hours ago. Six hours and Magnus had heard nothing. Anything could have happened; Alec could be lying dead in a backstreet for all he knew, his body ripped to pieces by vampires or werewolves –

Magnus forced himself to calm down. If something had happened to Alec, the Institute would have been told. And Isabelle would have rung him. No Alec couldn’t be dead. He just wasn’t back yet. Which meant he was still out fighting dangerous rogue vampires.

Loving a shadowhunter was hard. You were constantly worried about them, convinced that one day you’d get a phone call or a visitor telling you that they were injured – or worse. And they were constantly on red alert; Alec had had to leave at least one of their dates to go out on Clave business. Alec was a Shadowhunter first, everything else second. Hunting down demons and sorting out Downworlders was what he did: it was as much a part of him as Magnus’s magic was part of him.

A pair of yellow-green eyes stared at Magnus mournfully around the slightly ajar door. As the tiny cat slunk across the room towards him, Magnus dropped the spell book he was holding onto the sofa next to him. Chairman Meow leapt into the warlock’s empty lap and observed him with baleful eyes. Then he mewed quietly and pressed himself against Magnus’s chest.

He lifted the cat into his arms, pressing his face into his fur. Chairman Meow nuzzled his neck, mewling sadly. The cat missed his blue eyed Nephilim as much as Magnus did. He’d been mooching round the loft for the last two hours, refusing to eat anything even when Magnus had put out his favourite cat food.

The Chairman was worried about Alec. Magnus could tell from the way the cat licked his cheek, desperate and anxiously.

The warlock picked up his phone, futilely checking for a missed call or a message. Nothing.

The door swung open and a familiar figure staggered in.

“Alec!” Magnus jumped up, dropping Chairman Meow onto the floor, who ran towards Alec and circled his feet, mewing happily.

Magnus almost ran to Alec, relief flooding through him. He was alright –

Alec took a step forward and staggered.

Magnus rushed and caught his boyfriend by his shoulders. When he pulled his hands away, they were covered in blood which had been concealed by the black of Alec’s gear.

“Alec –” he began, panicking.

“S’not mine,” Alec mumbled, looking up into Magnus’s eyes. They were red with exhaustion. “Werewolf’s.”

“A werewolf?” Magnus cupped his boyfriend’s cheek. “I thought you said it was vampires?”

Alec shook his head as if it was the most tiring thing in the world. “We dealt with the vampires. But then we were told to go after these werewolves as well, and –” his eyelids fluttered and he leaned against Magnus, who wrapped his arms around him, hugging him fiercely.

“I’m so glad you’re safe.” Magnus whispered.

“So am I,” came Alec’s exhausted reply. “Can I lie down? I’m so tired.”

Magnus nodded and waved his hand, his books and papers flying off the sofa to land in a large pile in the corner. He helped Alec across the room and unzipped his bloodstained black jacket, dropping it onto the floor. Alec collapsed onto the sofa, his boots still on. Magnus made a thick blanket and pillow appear, and he tucked Alec in, making his comfortable. Finally he unlaced Alec’s boots, which were covered in mud and blood and the Angel knew what else.

The warlock perched on the sofa next to Alec’s head. His boyfriend was asleep already. Magnus smiled softly at the way Alec’s face had relaxed, his mouth slightly open. He looked so young and vulnerable. Magnus reached down and lightly ran his fingers through Alec’s black hair. Alec’s eyelids fluttered slightly and Magnus leaned down to brush his lips against Alec’s forehead. He knew that it might wake him, but he needed to touch him, to kiss him, to prove that he was really there.

Alec’s eyes fluttered open. “Magnus,” he murmured.

“Yes?”

“I’m sorry.” His eyes closed for a moment.

Magnus frowned. “Darling, what for?”

“For – for not ringing you.” Alec was clearly struggling to keep his eyes open, but there was a stubborn set to his jaw that told Magnus he wasn’t going to let himself sleep until he’d talked to Magnus. “I promised I’d call you, and I didn’t –”

“You promised to ring me when you got back to the Institute.” Magnus frowned. “Do they know you’re here?”

“No. Yes. I don’t know.”

Magnus sighed. “Oh, Alexander.” He scrolled through the contacts on his phone and found Isabelle. He paused, checking the time. Maybe not. He kept scrolling and found Maryse. He rang, watching Alec the whole time.

It was answered after one ring. “Yes? I mean, this is Maryse Lightwood.”

“Maryse, its Magnus.”

“Magnus! Have you heard from Alec –”

“He’s here with me now.” He heard her exhale of relief. “He’s not hurt, just exhausted. I think its best if he stays here tonight –”

“Of course. You’ll take care of him, I know. Just – is he awake?”

Magnus glanced at Alec. “Barely.”

“Can I speak to him quickly?”

“You can try, but I don’t know how coherent he’ll be.”

“I’ll try.”

Magnus knelt next to Alec and shook his shoulder gently. Alec started and looked around confused. Then he saw Magnus and relaxed.

Magnus held the phone out. “It’s your mother.”

Alec stared at the phone for a long moment and then took it.

“Hi mom,” he voice was think with sleep. He frowned as he concentrated on what was being said to him. “But mom, I’ve never seen a moose.” Magnus stared at him. Alec sighed. “Alright, I’ll find one tomorrow. Okay. Night, mom.” He let the phone slide from his fingers and Magnus picked it up.

Maryse said dryly. “Are you sure he isn’t drunk?”

“Just exhausted I think.”

“Alright. Thanks Magnus. For – everything.”

“Anytime.” Maryse disconnected the call and Magnus dropped his phone onto the small coffee table.

“Magnus,” Alec muttered.

“Yes?”

“Can you come and lie down with me?” he slurred sleepily.

Magnus smiled. “There’s not exactly enough room, darling. I know I watch my figure, but I’m not that thin.”

“Oh,” Alec forehead puckered adorably. “It would just be so nice for you to lie here with me…” he exhaled slowly, his eyelids fluttering.

“Well if you’re going to stay here, you might as well come to bed.” Magnus decided. He shook Alec’s shoulder. “Come on, sleepy head. You know I’m not strong enough to carry you.”

Alec stood up slowly and leaned his entire body weight on Magnus. They made their way through to the bedroom slowly, Alec trying desperately hard to stay awake. A shape dashed past them into the bedroom. Magnus laughed.

The cat was curled up on the pillows, watching them and waiting. Magnus helped Alec into bed, lifting Chairman Meow off the pillows. The cat glared at Magnus, and promptly curled up on Alec’s chest.

Magnus turned the lights out in the rest of the loft, but created a small ball of soft light in the bedroom. He changed into his pyjamas and climbed into bed next to his boyfriend. Alec snuggled close to him, pressing his hands against Magnus’s chest. Magnus wrapped an arm around Alec, pulling in closer and cocooning them together. He kissed Alec’s forehead, and the Shadowhunter smiled sleepily. He opened his eyes blearily and looked at Magnus lovingly. “Kiss me properly?” he mumbled.

Magnus was only too happy to oblige. He cupped Alec’s face gently, running a finger across his cheek. Alec gave a tiny contented sound as Magnus leaned in to kiss him. He felt Alec’s lips part beneath his and the kiss deepened, Magnus directing it because Alec was too tired to do anything except move his lips softly against Magnus’s. The warlock pulled back slowly and Alec relaxed into the pillows. Magnus ran a hand through Alec’s black hair. “Sleep,” he murmured. “Everything’s fine.”

Alec smiled properly for the first time since he’d staggered through Magnus’s door. “I know, Magnus. I’m with you.” Then he closed his eyes and fell asleep with a final contented sigh.

Magnus watched him and listened for his breathing to settle into a steady rhythm. Finally, he extinguished the light and lay down properly next to his boyfriend. He closed his eyes, suddenly realising how tired he was. Alec wasn’t the only one who’d had a long night.

Just as he was falling asleep, he felt the pressure on the pillow above his head change and he opened his eyes blearily. Chairman Meow was curled up above his and Alec’s heads, purring quietly. Magnus smiled and closed his eyes again. Within a minute, he was asleep.

They slept like that, the Shadowhunter, the warlock, and the tiny cat, long into the next day, the two men’s gentle breathing mingled with the cat’s quiet and contented purring.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading! as always, any comments or feedback are extremely welcome


End file.
